Star Light 2
by Luma29
Summary: Aqui veremos que la protagonista se enamorara de su principe


Star Light  
Capitulo II: !Cupido Ha Llegado¡.  
Estrella Se Enamora

Empezamos recordando la historia de como estrella se hizo guerrera.

" Hola, mi nombre es Estrella Nohara, tengo 12 años y voy al segundo curso de la escuela primaria, soy una muchacha alegre, divertida... soy una chica normal como las demas, hasta que me encontre un colgante en la calle y al llegar a mi casa, en mi habitacion el colgante salió de su interior una figura muy hermosa y me dijo que yo era una justiciera que tenia que luchar contra las fuerzas malignas que azechaban japon, y al final luche contra una malvada maligna que estaban absorbiendo energia de los humanos, soy la Guerrero Estelar, una guerrero que lucha por la paz y el resplandor de las estrellas y en mombre de ellas te destruire. 

Comenzamos en la mansion del gran mago Baltazor sentado en su trono y dijo 

_ Aurum, aparece ante tu padre y luego como por arte de magia y dijo_ 

_¿Que ordena mi gran padre? Y el padre contesto 

_ Necesito obtener mas energia para volver hacer el gran mago que era antes y luego poder conseguir el Cristal Estelar para poder destruir a la Princesa del antiguo Reino Estelar y gobernar en el antiguo Reino y su hijo le pregunto 

_ ¿ Y que forma tiene ese Cristal Estelar y como es de poderoso? Y el mago le contesto 

_ El Crystal Estelar tiene un gran poder, hace tiempo atrás cuando yo era un poderoso mago escuche que existia un cristal muy poderoso, capaz de gobernar cualquier Reino o Sistema Solar 

Y dijo Aurum a su padre 

_ Entonces me ire a mis aposentos e invocare a una servidora para que encuentre el Cristal Estelar 

_ Espero energia de los humanos, dijo el mago 

_ La tendras padre, le dijo su hijo. 

Estamos en la escuela primaria, es la hora del recreo y los estudiantes estan en el patio comiendo y hablando de sus cosas, Estrella, Nerea y Sakura estaban sentadas debajo de un arbol a la sombra y Sakura dijo a las demas

_ He escuchado por la tele que una tienda del Supermercado "Jikagua", estan de liquidacion de ventas de anillos, piedras preciosas, pendientes, cristales preciosos... 

_ Siempre he querido tener o que me regalaen piedras preciosas dijo Nerea.

En ese momento paso al lado de ellas un chico que estaba en la misma clase , su nombre es " Saoran", y es un buen amigo de Nerea y al ver a las muchachas pregunto 

_ ¿ De que hablais chicas?, y Nerea le respondio - Nos estaba comentando Sakura sobre la rebajas que hay en la tienda del Supermercado " Hikagua" y contesto 

_ Ah, se que tienda es, pero no se como os puede gustar esas cosas, os comprais algo bonito y luego a los cuatro dias ya lo guardais y no os lo poneis mas y dijo Estrella al muchacho enfadada 

_ Eso no es verdad!, no todas las chicas son asi, y Sakura le dijo al muchacho 

_ Como se nota que no conoces los gustos de las chicas, comento Sakuray el muchacho dijo 

_ Me da igual, pero yo sigo pensando en lo mismo, cada uno tiene su forma de pensar, bueno me voy chicas, nos vemos en clase, y se despidio el muchacho. 

El muchacho se fue y luego Sakura dijo

_ Valla con Saoran 

_ Dejalo, no merece la pena discutir por una tonteria, le dijo Nerea y Sakura le respondio 

_ Tienes razon, pasemos de tonterias, os apetece ir esta tarde y le echamos un vistazo?, pregunto Sakura y las demas contestaron  
_ Siii.

En la mansion del gran mago, Aurum estaba en su habitacion y dijo cuando pulso un boton que tenia en un espejo

_ Servidora Arcy, informame de como va todo y la servidora respondio al otro lado del espejo ( estaba en el almacen de la tienda, y tenia el mismo espejo para comunicarse), y le respondio 

_ Aqui toda marcha muy bien, a traves de mi capacidad para controlar las mentes para hacerles creer que estamos en liquidacion de ventas, pues al comprar nuestros productos les absorberemos energia para luego darsela a nuestro gran amo "Baltazor", y tambien encontrar el Cristal Estelar y

Aurum a traves de su espejo- 

_ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, le contesto a traves de su espejo 

_ Si Aurum y los dos luego pulsaron los botones de sus espejos y se corto la comunicacion.

Salieron las chicas del colegio y Estrella le pregunto a Nerea

_ ¿Tienes pensado en que comprar en la tienda?, y la muchacha le contesto

_ Siempre me ha gustado tener unos pendientes de brillantes, pero no se si me comprare.

Siguieron andando y las dos pasaron por un puesto donde habia un adivino que leia el destino de la gente y Nerea le dijo a Estrella

_ Mira, ese hombre ve el destino a traves de las manos, ve a que te lea y le dijo a su amiga  
_ Yo no creo en esas cosas y su amiga insistiendo diciendole  
_Ve, haber que pasa, Y se lo dijo insistiendo 

Estrella fue al puesto y le pregunto

_ Disculpe, ¿usted ve el destino a traves de la mano? y le contesto 

_ Si, mis predicciones siempre se cumple, dame tu mano haber lo que me revela, Estrella extendio la mano y el hombre dijo al verla 

_ Veo en la linea del amor que conoceras a un chico por la calle y estareis destinados a estar juntos, y la muchacha sorprendida le pregunto 

_ ¿ Sabe su nombre?, le pregunto al adivino 

_ No lo se, pero os cruzareis mas de una vez y el te lo dira, ya no veo nada mas, le contesto y la muchacha le contesto con cara de alegria 

_ Muchas gracias, le contesto contenta y el hombre le respondio 

_ De nada. 

Luego las dos siguieron paseando para llegar a su casa y Nerea le pregunto 

_ ¿ Que te ha dicho? 

_ Que hoy me tropezare con un chico y que estaremos destinados a estar juntos y su amiga le contesto asombrada 

_ Ese hombre si que te ha leido tu destino al 100%, le dijo a Estrella sorprendida 

_ Somos muy jovenes para pensar en los amorios, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestros estudios 

_ Si, tienes razon, pero tambien es bonito pensar en nuestro principe azul, dijo Nerea

Nerea llego a su casa y dijo

_ Bueno, por la tarde cuando te llame te digo en donde quedamos y vamos las tres a ver la tienda, y Estrella le respondio

_ Vale, en eso quedamos, me voy yo para la mia, le dijo Estrella 

Se despidieron y estrella iva camino de su casa cuando vio en un escaparate un vestido de novia y dijo al verlo 

_ Que bonito es!, me pregunto como me quedaria a mi ese vestido ( se lo imagino ella vestida con un ramo de flores).

Se fue a su casa soñando despierta y pensando en el vestido de novia cuando de repente un muchacho que estaba leyendo un libro con unas gafas de sol puesta, pues no vio a la chica, tropezo con ella y se cayo al suelo ( pero ella no se dio cuenta que venia un muchacho porque estaba distraida).

Luego el muchacho dijo disculpandose a la chica - Perdona, lo siento, iva distraido leyendo un libro, ¿estas bien? .Le ayudo a levantarse y la muchacha le dijo

_ Si, estoy bien, pero ten cuidado la proxima vez, le dijo al muchacho 

_ Lo mismo te digo, ten cuidado, le respondio a la muchacha y los dos cuando se miraron pues notaron en su interior unos sentimientos que nunca habian sentido (). 

La muchacha cogio del suelo su mochila y se marcho a su casa colorada y su corazon le latia muy rapido y dijo pensativa

_ ¿ Porque me latera el corazon asi?, y el muchacho dijo pensativo - Se parece esta chica a la de mi sueños , ¿ podria ser...?.

La muchacha llego a su casa y dijo

_ Ya he llegado y la madre le respondio 

_ Has tardado en venir, te he calentado tu comida, voy a salir a ser unas compras, por cierto te ha llamado tu amiga Nerea y ha dicho que no podra salir porque tiene que cuidar a un tio suyo y luego Sakura llamo y dijo que no podia ir a la tienda porque tiene que quedarse de canguro y me dijieron las dos que las llamase y que lo sienten mucho y que ya ireis mañana y la muchacha le dijo

_ Cuando coma las llamare y hablare con ellas 

Antes de salir por la puerta la madre le pregunto

_ Por cierto, ¿sabes que hace un pajaro posado en tu cama?, lleva desde esta mañana y la hija le contesto 

_ Me lo encontre ayer por la calle y cuando sali del cole me siguio hasta aqui y me lo quede  
_

Pues cuidalo bien, bueno me marcho y se despidio de ella

Se fue la madre y luego la muchacha comio y luego llamo a sus compañera.s y les dijo " Que no se preocupe, ya iremos otro dia. 

No muy lejos de alli vemos la tienda y la gente estaba comprando pendientes, anillos y mas cosas brillantes y cuando se lo pusieron empezaron a absorberle la energia a traves de una piedrecita pequeña que la pusieron a un lateral de las cosas y las clientas se desmayaron y cayeron al suelo y la maligna dijo

_ Asi es, darme mas energia ingenuos humanos, ofrecersela a nuestro mago Baltazor y empezo a reirse con risa malvada.

Seguimos en la habitacion de la chica y el pajarobse habia convertido en como era antes le pregunto

_ ¿ Como te ha ido el dia? y le contesto 

_ Me fue muy bien y Sakura me hablo sobre unas liquidaciones de piedras preciosas 

_ Cuando pase yo en mi forma de pajaro note algo extraño en la tienda y luego me fui a la casa a esperarte y comentartelo y la mucha le contesto 

_ Entonces no perdemos el tiempo, vaimos a ir haber que pasa le contesto ( y Jazmin se volvio otra vez pajaro). 

Salieron las dos hacia la tienda, cuando llegaron pues Estrella se escondio detras de un coche y le pregunto 

_ ¿ Que notaste al pasar por la tienda?, 

_ Senti mucha malda alrededor de la tienda y estrella contesto 

_ Tenemos que entrar alli y haber lo que pasa y le contesto el pjaro 

_ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, transformate y luego toco su broche y dijo  
" Por El Poder Estelar, dame el poder!".

Se transformo y luego entraron a la tienda y antes de que encontrase a la servidora de Aurum, Arcy tenia su ejercito de zombis de pie y ella estaba mirando en los cajones y preguntando 

\- ¿ Donde esta el cristal que me comento Aurum?. 

La guerrero sorprendio a la maligna y dijo 

_¡Alto hay¡, ¿como te atreves a quitarle la energia de los seres humanos? y luego la maligna volvio la cara y se transformo como en un demonio y le pregunto 

_ ¿ Quien eres tu?, y Estrella dijo  
"Yo soy una guerrero que lucha por la paz y resplandor de las estrellas y en nombre de ellas te castigare" dijo la muchacha y la maligna le dijo burlandose de ella y riendose  
_ JAJAJA!, tu no puedes destruirme!, y alzando los brazos dijo " Esclavos, matad a esta intrusa y haced que se trage sus palabras y los esclavos dijieron  
_ A la orden. 

Empezaron atacarla y ella empezo a luchar con ellos, cuando estrella casi acaba con ellos pues pulso su broche y dijo - !Poder Del Resplandor Curativo" ¡, salio el resplandor hacia los cuerpos de los zombies y salio todo lo malo de ellos y se desmayaron cayendose al suelo. 

Arcy que estaba levitando en el suelo y al ver sus esclavos liberados pues dijo enfadada y dijo preparandose para atacarla - ¡AHORA VERAS!. ( y estrella se aparto para que no la cogiera)  
Antes de cogerla aparecio una estrella que la lanzo y callo a un lado del vestido de la mala y pregunto 

_ ¿ Quien esta hay?. 

Y luego un muchacho con antifaz y esmoquin - Como te atreves a atacad a personas inocentes y quitarle su energia y sus sueños de comprar joyas preciosas, luego Arcy dijo enfadada 

_ !Como te atreves a decir eso¡, y lanzo como una bola de luz maligna y el muchacho lo esquivo. 

En el momento que se volvio atacarlo y esquivo el ataque le dijo a la guerrera 

_ Ahora es tu turno Guerrero Estelar, y luego la muchacha se quedo sin palabras cuando aparecio el muchacho y le dijo 

_ Vale. 

Pulso la estrella que habia en su cadena, luego se puso en su mano y dijo con un movimiento de brazo - !Estrella Giratoria Acción!¡, la estrella salio disparada hacia el cuerpo de la maligna que la atraveso y se convirtio en polvo que desaparecio en el momento. 

Lo vio el muchacho emazcarado en una ventana y dijo antes de irse 

_ Hoy he visto a una guerrera muy poderosa, sigue asi Guerrera Estelar, luego se fue oscultandose su rostro y en ese momento salio corriendo la guerrero y dijo 

_ ¡Espera!, salio de la tienda y vio al muchacho corriendo y la muchacha sonrojada dijo 

_¿Quien sera.?

Estamos en la habitacion de Aurum y dijo enfadado al ver otro fracaso_ 

_ ! Maldita Guerrero¡, luego el padre llamo a su hijo y el se presento ante el y le pregunto 

_ ¿ Tienes energia para mi mientras tanto que aparece el cristal estelar? 

_ Lo siento padre, pero mi servidora ha sido derrotada por una guerrero que se haze llamar Guerrero Estelar y los vencio  
_ ! Quien es esa guerrero, tienes que acabar con ella y que no fastidie mas nuestros planes¡, le dijo a su hijo enfadado  
_ Si padre, le respondio su hijo 

Y al final del pasillo se ve las sombras de cuatro chicas y una de ellas dijo 

_ Sigue asi fallando, y el gran mago Baltazor nos eligira a nosotras ¡JAJAJA!


End file.
